New Beginnings: Fortune Cookies
by trickhayden
Summary: After a year and a half of living together in Seattle things finally start to happen...
1. Fortune Cookies

Title: Fortune Cookies  
Note: This story is part one of a challenge that was sent out in some groups b/c there wasn't really a place for taken fanfiction on the net. and i get to be the first story i'm so excited. i asked for this category like 3 weeks ago but they just got back to me. so i hope you guys all like this story. and I'm working on all of Garnets challenges. this is just the first part. I might add a sequel to the first part. but I'm working on the next two parts as well. I don't know how many parts there'll be in the set. the third part of the challenge however I'm going to make into a crossover so I don't know if you guys would want to read it or not... but I hope you do. since you guys are the only ones who really read my stuff anyway. lol well I hope you enjoy!  
Author: Trick Hayden  
Summary: After a year and a half of living together in Seattle things finally start to happen...  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. but the story and the movie "Loves Me Not" is mine.   
  
Part one of Garnet's Challenge...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Fortune Cookies  
  
Life had returned to normal for Lisa. Well, as normal as it could be. Sometimes it seemed so normal that Lisa would walk into the apartment and start talking to Allie like she was there. But after the first sentence came out she realized Allie wasn't there anymore. Lisa now lived in a 3 bedroom apartment with Charlie. They had avoided being together for a year and a half now. Lisa knew Allie would want them to be a family, but she feels guilty about starting it without Allie, So she tires to deny the attraction they have for each other and focus on day by day things. But it was getting harder and harder to deny her feelings for him as time went on. She knew she couldn't keep them repressed much longer. Her heart beat raised when she saw him. Lisa unlocked the front door and stepped inside the apartment.  
'Charlie, I brought some Chinese for dinner tonight. Are you coming?'  
'Yeah I'll be there in a sec.'  
Lisa set the food on the table and went to the kitchen to get two plates. Charlie looked exhausted. he must've been up late grading papers the night before. Lisa would never understand why he wanted to teach 6th grade English.  
'Ok we've got the lo mein, moo goo, and the egg drop. Some egg rolls and of course two fortune cookies.'  
Lisa sat down and took a fortune cookie and handed Charlie the other. They had started a tradition of opening their cookies first. When the food was on their plates they ceremoniously opened their cookies. Lisa read hers aloud...  
iFollow you're heart and it will lead you to happiness/I  
Charlie followed next  
iChanges will be made that are long overdue/I  
They were silent for a moment. Then they started talking about their days, avoiding the obvious signs of what they already knew...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
sorry the chapters are kinda short.... please review! thanks! 


	2. The Call

Chapter 2: The Call  
  
Lisa knocked on Nina's door. No one answered so she pushed the door open.  
'Nina? Are you home?'  
'Yeah I'd thought you'd be over.'  
Nina walked in to the living room.  
'I have A Walk to Remember, 2 Weeks Notice, Kate and Leopold...'  
'Wait, Nina do I look in a chick flicky mood. What about a classic... fast and the furious?'  
'No you don't look in a chick flicky mood but you do look like you should be out on a Saturday night. With Charlie'  
'What does Charlie have to do with anything?'  
'He has to do with everything. Why are you over here? Why don't you go out with Charlie? I know you love him. You guys have been avoiding the subject matter for over a year. Allie wanted you guys to be a family. I won't see my god daughter's wishes not be granted.'  
'And we would be a family if she were here!'  
'But she's not right now and you should stop denying yourself! What's holding you back? Don't feel guilty that Allie's not here. Take advantage of the opportunity of No one being there so you can be as you know you can't if someone was there. I don't see how you guys can be in love but live like roommates!'  
Nina turns Lisa around and says  
'Go home. He probably needs a break from grading. He can finish tomorrow. You guys are going to a movie or something and you're not coming back here to see me without a title with Charlie or a ring. Now go!'  
And Nina left a shocked Lisa outside in the cold night of Seattle. 


	3. The Date

Chapter 3: The Date  
  
~Part 1~  
  
Charlie heard Lisa come in the front door.  
'Back so soon?'  
'Um yeah Nina wasn't home. Why don't we go see a movie or something? It's still early we could go dancing.'  
'Ok'  
Charlie was shocked by Lisa's sudden change of heart. Then he remember the fortune cookies.  
'Ok I'll just go get ready. So is it movies or dancing?'  
'Both. Movie first.'  
For the first time in a while she felt happy. Lisa left to get ready.  
'I'll be out in a bit.'  
Charlie decided it was a good idea. He got up from the desk and headed towards his bathroom. Maybe fortunes were right. Maybe we can be a family now. As they both get ready they think about the future... and the present.  
  
~Part 2~  
  
Charlie was out before Lisa was. He went to the television. Nothing was on so he turned on the hockey game. Lisa finally came out and Charlie stood up and flipped the tv off. She wasn't too dressed up but still beautiful.  
'Wow you look great.'  
'You don't look too bad yourself'  
'Shall we go?'  
Charlie extended his arm and she put her arm around his and they left.  
  
~Part 3~  
  
They stood outside the theater looking at the movie titles. Charlie was mumbling incoherently about Spider man, Superman, Xmen, Lord of the Rings, and Star Wars.  
'How about Spider man?'  
Charlie finally said.  
'What about Loves me not?'  
'What?'  
'The movie. I think it was written and directed by a trick something or another... or how about we just go see fast and the furious two?'  
'fast and the furious.'  
Charlie handed the usher the money, took the tickets, and they headed inside. They got popcorn, drinks, and free cookie dough bites which they decided to save for Nina since she loves them. Charlie felt like a teenager again. As he sat down next to Lisa he was going over in his mind what this is supposed to mean. They sat there through the credits and the start of the movie every so often taking popcorn and sipping soda. Charlie could see Lisa out of the corner of this eye. He hadn't been on a date in a really long time. They had been switching off for the sharing armrest for half and hour when Charlie decided he should make a move. Lisa had the arm rest then. She Charlie went to put his hand on hers but just as he was about to she grabbed some popcorn instead. So he decided when they went dancing, it would be a better time to try his luck. 


	4. Where Things Stand

Chapter 4: Talking  
  
'That movie was pretty good.'  
'I told you it would be good.'  
'No you didn't.'  
'Oh yeah that's right'  
They both laughed. They stood outside of the theater. It had gotten colder then when they went in. Charlie could tell. Lisa was rubbing her hands together and shaking. They were standing with maybe a foot between them. Charlie reached out and took her hands in his. He brought them up[ between them.  
'Warmer?'  
'Now they are'  
'Good'  
And Charlie leaned in and kissed her. When they separated Lisa was out of breath.  
'So let's go dancing.'  
Lisa nodded. They were still holding hands when they started walking. Lisa finally was able to speak.  
'Wait.'  
Charlie stopped and turned towards her.  
'Where is this going?'  
'Where do you want this to go? I know you said we could be a family when Allie was here but now she's gon. What do you want?'  
'I didn't want to be together just for Allie. I want you too. So the question is how do you feel about us?'  
'I liked you before I knew who you were. But for now let's go dance.'  
They walked the rest of the way to the club hand in hand silently. They danced the night away talking about everything from the movie, to stories of Allie, to Charlie's students, to their relationship stance and back again.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
I hoped you guys liked it. I worked on it for a while and I think it's pretty good. I don't know if I'm going to add anything between this ending and the next part of the challenge. I might... but right now it's up in the air. thanks for reading! feedback is greatly appreciated. and you can go check out the official challenge at the spielbergs_taken group. 


End file.
